Humains et Souris
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Basil est bizzare... Il va souvent voir Sherlock Holmes, il lui arrive d'étranges choses... et il est malade d'une maladie... qui n'affecte que les humains!  Je raconte par le point de vue de Dawson!
1. Prologue

_**Humains et Souris**_

_**J'ai fait une petite fiction qui mélange Basil et Sherlock Holmes d'une manière plutôt original. J'espère que vous aimerez!**_

* * *

_**Basil était bizarre depuis quelques temps. Un matin, une horrible douleur lui a pris au niveau des côtes et du cœur. Cependant, il n'a pas voulut que j'y jette un œil. Il semblait perturbé, inquiet, comme s'il allait mourir. C'est ce dont j'avais peur car Basil s'absentait souvent de l'appartement pour aller voir les deux humains qui vivent au-dessus: Sherlock Holmes et son associer, le docteur Watson. Basil aimait être avec eux, comme s'il avait un lien avec Mr Holmes. Évidement, c'est impossible. Basil est une souris, Mr Holmes est un homme. Pourtant, je découvrit bien plus tard que je me suis royalement trompé, sur toute la ligne!**_

* * *

_**Un matin, Basil jouait du violon lorsqu'une douleur le pris au niveau de l'abdomen. Ces mains se sont crispées et là,... j'ai crut voir un des doigts de Basil se dédoublé, formant un cinquième doigt! Devant, mon air étonné, Basil a regardé ses mains, et voyant que un doigt de chacune de ses mains se dédoublaient, il se figea! C'était un peu comme s'il savait que cela arriverait un jour! Basil s'attrapa alors la gorge et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'ai entendu la porte claquée et des bruits de meubles renversés et de verre cassé! Inquiet, je suis monté dans sa chambre. C'était un vrai désastre! On aurait cru qu'il y a eu une explosion, une tempête, un ouragan! Enfin,... quelque chose de ce style. Basil était allongé sur son lit, en pleurs. Soudain, une toux pris Basil, le faisant tousser sans arrêt pendant une bonne minute. Inquiet pour la santé de mon ami, je m'approcha de lui, pour voir qu'il saignait! Pas d'une coupure, mais que le sang sortait de sa bouche a chaque toux! Je n'avait jamais vu ça.**_

_**« Ciel! Basil! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?**_

_**-Ce... ce n'est rien, Dawson... déclara Basil en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.**_

_**-Rien? Vous crachez du sang, Basil! Que vous arrive-t-il?**_

_**-Ce n'est rien. Je... je suis simplement malade...**_

_**-Quoi?**_

_**-Cette maladie me suit depuis que je suis petit! Depuis que j'ai 3ans!**_

_**-Étrange... je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil!**_

_**-Rien de plus normal, Dawson! Cette maladie n'existe pas chez nous, les souris!**_

_**-Pardon?**_

_**-Cette maladie n'existe que chez une espèce! me dit Basil. Et cette espèce, c'est l'espèce humaine!**_


	2. La maladie

_**Avouez que c'est choquant! Votre ami vous dit qu'il est malade depuis sa plus tendre enfance et que cette maladie n'affecte que les humains. Je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait pas plutôt attraper cette maladie à force de trainer prêt de Sherlock Holmes et du Dr Watson mais Basil m'a bien précisé qu'il a toujours été plus ou moins malade.**_

_**« Et quelle est cette maladie mystérieuse? » ai-je demandé.**_

_**Basil s'est levé, a vérifié que Mme Judson n'était pas là, a fermé la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, étouffant une nouvelle toux pleine de sang.**_

_**« C'est une maladie qui s'appelle la tuberculose. Elle attaque les poumons, les détruit petit à petit et provoque des toux de sang ce qui fait que l'individu malade fini par perdre tout son sang. Elle a été découverte il y a quelques années et on a toujours pas trouvé de remède. Je... en faites... je suis condamné! »**_

_**J'ai faillit poussé un cri et m'évanouir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mon ami, un jeune détective plein de malice, d'intelligence, de vitalité et de jeunesse, n'avait plus très longtemps à vivre. Je me suis toujours dit que je mourrais avant lui mais... ces paroles m'ont fait croire le contraire pendant un certain temps. **_

_**« Il doit y avoir un remède! » ai-je dit, les larmes aux yeux.**_

_**Basil a alors baissé la tête et une larme a coulée sur sa joue.**_

_**« Mon père s'est ruiné en essayant de trouver un remède pour me sauver!... et je croyais avoir trouver le moyen d'échapper à la maladie... en venant m'installer ici... dans ce monde... » m'a-t-il dit, la voix noyée par les sanglots et saccadée par la toux.**_

_**Ces paroles m'ont semblé étranges... mais elles avaient éveillées une question en moi! Basil ne m'avait jamais parler de sa famille. Avait-il un frère? Une sœur? Des parents vivants? Je me rendis alors compte que j'ignorais absolument tout de mon ami. À ce moment, j'ai remarqué que cela faisait mal à Basil de parler de son passé. Il renifla et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Basil était tellement jeune que j'avais l'impression d'être son père. J'ai mit ma main sur son épaule afin de le réconforté. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je lui dit: **_

_**« Je ne vous abandonnerez jamais, Basil! Si vous devez mourir, comptez sur moi pour que ce soit le plus tard possible. »**_

_**Un sourire illumina ce visage triste et abattu. Basil se jeta à mon cou et me serra très fort dans ses bras. Je dois avoué qu'à un moment, j'ai crut étouffer. J'ai alors entendu un mot que Basil ne me disait que très rarement, sauf lorsque je lui ''sauvais'' la vie.**_

_**« Merci Dawson! »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Désolé, je sais que c'est court mais je voulais que le chapitre se finise comme ça. je met la suite le plus vite possible.

__et pour la Tuberculose, c'est la seule maladie mortelle où l'on crache du sang. il faut que je fasse un peu plus de recherche dessus mais le peu qu'on m'ait dit sur cette maladie, c'est ça! alors, si il y a une erreur, dites-le moi!


	3. Basil et Sherlock Holmes

_**Les jours ont passés mais l'état de Basil semblait plutôt s'améliorer que se dégrader. On a fait tellement d'enquêtes pendant le mois de septembre (oui, j'ai oublié de dire que Basil m'a dit qu'il était malade le 2 septembre 1900. Cela faisait 3ans qu'on était devenu associer.) enfin bref! Ce mois de septembre, nous avions fait tellement d'enquêtes que j'ai crut que l'état de Basil ne ferait que se dégrader. Or, les toux n'ont fait que se calmer jusqu'à disparaître totalement! Je dois avoué que cela m'a soulager pendant un certain temps. C'est le 30 septembre que tout à changer! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Ce matin-là, Basil était de bonne humeur. Enfin... il semblait moins nerveux que les autres jours. J'étais avec lui dans le salon. Je lisais tranquillement le ''London Mouse Time'' pendant que Basil cherchait quelque chose dans ses placards.

_**« C'est pas vrai! Où j'ai pût les ranger? » marmonnait-il.**_

_**J'ai pris habitude de ne jamais questionner Basil lorsqu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son ''bazar-organisé''. Même s'il perdait quelque chose, il le retrouvait quelques instants après s'être énervé pendant une demi-heure. Je leva les yeux du journal pour regarder l'heure: 10H30. Malgré l'heure, je me suis dit qu'une petite tasse de thé ne me ferait pas de mal. Surtout vu le temps épouvantable qu'il faisait ce jour-là. Il pleuvait des cordes, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel sombre et le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'on se serait crut dans une tornade. Bref, c'était un temps détestable! Il aurait été honteux de mettre quelqu'un dehors par un temps pareil! Même Toby, qui adore sortir dans les rues, n'avait pas quitter l'appartement de Mr Holmes pour venir nous dire bonjours! Avec ce temps, une tasse de thé ne peut faire que du bien! J'ai posé le journal sur le sol, j'ai quitté mon fauteuil et, alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la cuisine, je me suis arrêter et j'ai demander:**_

_**« Je vais me chercher du thé. Vous en voulez, Basil?**_

_**-Pourquoi pas... ça me calmera... mais bon sang! Où je les ai mit, nom de Dieu! » hurla Basil.**_

_**Je secoua légèrement la tête devant le comportement gamin de mon ami. Je suis donc aller dans la cuisine, j'ai fait deux tasses de thé et je suis retourné dans le salon... mais Basil n'était plus là! J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter car j'avais peur que la maladie de Basil ne resurgisse d'un coup. Je me suis mis à le chercher dans tout l'appartement... jusqu'à ce que je trouve le passage ouvert. Ce passage conduit directement chez Sherlock Holmes. J'ai poussé un profond soupir et je me suis glissé dans le passage. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Arrivé à la porte qui mène au salon des humains, j'ai entendu Mr Holmes qui parlait avec le docteur Watson. J'ai attendu qu'ils soient partit pour me glisser hors du passage. Le salon était désert, excepté qu'il y avait Toby allongé prêt de la porte et qui semblait surveiller l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions car je savais que Toby avait été dressé par Basil pour qu'il le prévienne de l'arrivé de Mme Hudson, la ''Tueuse de Souris'' comme je l'appelais. Un peu rassuré, j'ai cherché Basil du regard et je l'ai trouvé... sur le bureau de Holmes! Il semblait en plein travail. Il griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille.**_

_**« Basil! » ai-je appeler.**_

_**Mais il ne m'entendit pas. Il était bien trop occupé. Soudain, Toby se mit à aboyer. Pris de panique, je suis retourné me cacher dans le passage. Basil termina rapidement ce qu'il faisait, sauta du bureau et se cacha sous le fauteuil. C'était Sherlock Holmes! Apparemment, il avait oublié quelque chose. Lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau, il se figea! Il saisit un papier sur le bureau, le regarda attentivement puis cria: **_

_**« Watson! » **_

_**Le vieux docteur arriva et demanda:**_

_**« Qu'y-a-t-il, Holmes?**_

_**-Est-ce vous qui avez fouillez dans mes vieux dossiers?**_

_**-Non. Pourquoi cette question?**_

_**-Alors, c'est Mme Hudson! Mme Hudson!**_

_**-Oui, Mr Holmes? Demanda la femme de ménage en entrant dans le salon.**_

_**-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que je garde mes vieux dossiers mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en mettre le contenu sur mon bureau!**_

_**-Mais je n'aies pas touché à vos dossiers!**_

_**-Ah oui? Watson non plus! Alors, dans ce cas, qui a sortit cela! » demanda-t-il furieux en tendant le papier.**_

_**C'était un dessin! Une sorte de carte de vœux avec écrit ''Bon Anniversaire'' en grosses lettres de toutes les couleurs. Cela ressemblait à l'ouvrage d'un enfant ou d'un jeune adolescent encore un peu enfantin. En le voyant, Mme Hudson eu de grosses larmes aux bord des yeux. Elle quitta le salon en pleurant, signe qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Je vis que Basil avait l'air peiné. Je crus même voir des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Il les essuya, rangea quelque chose dans sa poche et retourna vers le passage dès que Sherlock Holmes fut partie après avoir rangé le dessin dans un épais dossier poussiéreux. En me voyant en train de l'attendre, Basil sembla gêné. **_

_**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici? Vous êtes malade!**_

_**-oh, allons! Je peux quand même souhaiter un bon anniversaire au maître! »**_

_**C'est vrai! J'avais oublié! C'était l'anniversaire de Mr Holmes. Il fêtait ses 40ans. Il avait 20ans de plus que Basil. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Après cela, Basil et moi, nous sommes retourner dans notre appartement. Mme Judson arriva avec une lettre à la main.

_**« Mr Basil! Cette lettre est pour vous. Elle vient de Buckimgam Palace. »**_

_**Basil s'en saisit et l'a lu pour lui-même.**_

_**« La Reine nous invite ce soir à la cérémonie de graduation de l'inspecteur Clawse.**_

_**-Qui est-ce?**_

_**-Le jeune associer de Vole! Vous savez, ce jeune homme à la fourrure brune et blanche avec les yeux vert clair. Il a réussit à attraper un gros poisson: le meurtrier de la famille Mac Ligton. Celui qui se faisait appeler M le Sanglant!**_

_**-Il a réussit à l'arrêter?**_

_**-Et il va être grader Inspecteur. J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Vole lorsque son valet sera inspecteur comme lui. »**_

_**Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Basil et Vole étaient deux policiers mais ils étaient comme chien et chat. Vole était le parfait contraire de Basil et il l'avoir dans les pattes. Basil adorait se moquer de Vole et mettre en doute sa carrière à Scotland Yard, ce qui faisait enrager Vole. Et ce soir-là, était une occasion parfaite!**_

* * *

Chapitre court mais je manque d'idées en ce moment...


	4. Mes excuses

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui aime cette fiction mais, pour le moment, je la met en pause! Je n'ai plus d'idée alors, si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'aider et me faire des propositions! c'est toujours utile! Merci de m'aider et encore désolé mais je préfère la mettre en pause...

Fan de Basil de Baker Street!


End file.
